The Salvatore and The Original
by ravenclawfairy
Summary: "It can't be him. I saw him die. I saw someone stake him in 1902. My head was spinning. All logic told me he couldn't be there, yet there he was, wearing his usual smirk." Liana is the Salvatore sister who fell in love with an Original over 100 years ago. She thought he was dead, but suddenly he returns. What will happen when everyone discovers that she loves an Original? Kol/OC
1. The Ball

**A/N Sorry this chapter is short, but it's just the beginning. I hope you like it. =) The main character's name is Liana Salvatore. She is the sister of Damon (who is older) and Stefan (who is younger). Please review.**

I was at Caroline's house when her doorbell rang. She left to answer it and came back a minute later carrying a large box with a bow and an envelope attached to it.

"What is it?" I asked from my seat on her bed as she placed it in front of me. I pushed my long black hair out of my face to see it better.

"I don't know." She pulled the envelope off the box and read it. When she flipped it over, a slightly confused and irritated look crossed her face. She threw it towards me so I could read it.

I picked up the invitation, seeing the back first. On the back, it read _Save me a dance. –Klaus_. As I wondered why he was so obsessed with Caroline, I flipped the invitation over, reading the front quickly. I was shocked to read the name on it.

_ Mikaelson._

I knew that name. It was _his _last name. It was even spelled the same way. Could it be a coincidence? Or had he been related to Klaus?

I shook my head. It didn't matter either way. He was dead and never coming back. He was gone whether he was related to Klaus or not.

Caroline didn't seem to notice my shock, or if she did, she thought it was about Klaus. She didn't know about him. Nobody did. Not even Damon. I managed to push aside my thoughts and focus on the fact that Klaus invited Caroline to a ball.

"Klaus invited you to a ball?" I asked, looking up at Caroline. "Why?" She shrugged as she took the cover off the box. Inside was a beautiful blue ball gown.

"Seriously?" Caroline exclaimed, annoyed, quickly covering the dress back up.

Care's phone vibrated and she picked it up, saying, "It's from Elena. 'Meet me at the Grill.'" She looked up at me. "Wanna come?"

"Maybe," I said before picking up my own vibrating phone. Caroline rolled her eyes at my obvious dislike for the doppelganger.

"Who's it from?" Caroline wondered.

"My brother. He said, 'Go shop for a dress. We're going to a ball.'" I looked up at her. "I don't wanna go to a ball."

"Sounds like you don't have a choice. Have fun," Caroline smirked at me. "There's no way in hell I'm going to a ball Klaus invited me to."

"Well I'm not going if you aren't."

"I'm sure Damon will force you. Come with me to find out what Elena wants. You'll probably figure out why Damon wants you to go," she said as she pulled me out of her house, grabbing her purse along the way.

On the way to the Grill, Care and I discussed this ball.

"Why do you think Damon wants you to go?" she asked me.

"Probably because there's some plot to kill Elena or something. Those two idiots don't do anything unless it involves Elena." Care agreed with me.

At the Grill, we discovered that the reason for going to the ball was that Esther wanted to talk to Elena. We also saw Rebekah invite Matt to the ball, causing Caroline to reluctantly agree to go. As we were leaving, she asked me if I wanted to go to her house to get ready.

"Yeah, I'll be over soon. I just have to find a dress first." I ran back to my house at vampire speed, where I was sure I would find a ball gown.

When I got home, I found Damon sitting on the couch drinking alcohol.

"Hey Liana," he said as I walked inside.

"Hey. I'm just gonna grab a dress and then I'm going back to Care's to get ready," I told him.

"Caroline is going?" he said as he got up from the couch to get more alcohol. He was such an alcoholic. If he wasn't already dead, he would die from alcohol poisoning. Not that I wouldn't too.

"Very reluctantly. Which reminds me, why exactly do I have to be there?" I asked my big brother.

"The entire Original family will be there. Mama Original wants to talk to Elena, who I'm sure is ignoring my warning and going anyway. I might need back up." I figured that was it. That was always why I got involved in everything. I couldn't resist helping my brother, especially with something dangerous. He was my best friend.

"Won't Stefan be there?"

"You are much better back up than Stefan." He smiled at me as he threw back the last of his alcohol. "Besides he will only help if it's Elena that's in trouble. Not if I'm in trouble."

I shook my head at him as I walked up the stairs towards my room. When I walked into my room, I went into my closet, which was actually like an extra room due to the massive amounts of clothes I had picked up over the years.

Towards the back of my closet, I found my formal dresses. I picked out a sparkly purple ball gown with a very full skirt and a corset down the back. It was also strapless and came with a black shawl. I grabbed my make up bag and walked out the door to my car.

When I got to Caroline's, she was looking through her closet for a dress to wear.

"Just wear the one Klaus gave you," I said as I set my stuff down on her bed.

"Why would I do that?" she asked as she turned around to stare at me incredulously.

"Because it's pretty. Besides if anyone asks, you can just say you didn't have time to shop." I could see her debating in her head, but eventually she sighed and agreed to wear it.

By the time 7 o'clock rolled around, Care and I were ready and in the car driving to the Mikaelson mansion. I had curled Care's hair and put it in a pretty up do. Care told me that my naturally wavy hair was pretty the way it was and told me to leave it down.

As we walked in, the first thing we saw was Klaus. He saw Caroline and smiled at her. I smirked and pushed her towards him.

"I'm going to kill you," she muttered to me as I pushed her.

"Have fun," I said before walking away.

I saw Damon talking to Elena and Stefan sulking in a corner watching them. I decided that I didn't want to get involved in that drama and left them alone.

Suddenly, Elijah called everyone to attention so he could make a speech. The whole Original family was standing with him on the staircase, but I could only focus on one.

_It can't be him. I saw him die. I saw someone stake him in 1902._ My head was spinning. All logic told me he couldn't be there, yet there he was, wearing his usual smirk.

It was Kol.


	2. Almost Reuniting

During Elijah's speech, I contemplated how this was possible. How could Kol be here when he was killed in 1902?

Suddenly, I realized something. He was an Original. They could be daggered, killing them only temporarily. I remembered when Damon and Alaric did that to Elijah. Was that what happened to him all those years ago?

But he was an Original. Why did it matter how he died? His brother was Klaus. This was never going to work out… Damon would kill him if he knew… _But I don't care_, I thought to myself. Damon didn't need to know.

When Elijah stopped talking, the Originals began descending the staircase, each of them looking for a dance partner. I ran to the bottom of the stairs, eager to see Kol up close. However, when I finally saw him up close, I paused. Now that he was only a few feet away from me, I began feeling nervous. Would he even still want to be with me? Maybe something had changed while he was daggered. Maybe he realized that he didn't really love me. Maybe he forgot about me…

But I knew I had to grab his attention before he danced off with some other girl. I forced myself to utter a single word.

"Kol?" My voice was timid, but I knew he heard it, even over the loud noise of the ballroom. He froze the second he heard my voice and turned around slowly.

"Liana?" He seemed surprised, but happy. A genuine smile appeared across his face, quickly turning into a smirk. "You look…" His eyes raked up and down my body, before he finally decided on a word to describe my appearance. "Stunning." I smiled back at him, my fears pushed aside.

It had felt like we were in our own universe, but that feeling quickly disappeared as the music started up and the people around us began dancing. Kol grabbed my hand and whispered in my ear, "Come with me." Chills ran down my spine at the feel of his breath on my neck. I trailed behind him as he pulled me past the dancing couples and down a deserted hallway. Finally, we came to what seemed to be a living room. Kol closed the door behind me.

When he turned back towards me, I took the opportunity to push him against the wall and kiss him. I had forgotten how fantastic he was at kissing.

During our kiss, I realized just how much I had missed him. The feel of his body pressed up against mine was the best feeling in the world. I couldn't believe I missed out on over a century of this. He held me close to him with a hand on the small of my back as my arms wrapped around his neck and I felt like I couldn't get close enough to him.

When the kiss ended a while later, Kol smirked at me once more before picking me up and quickly carrying me over to the couch, where he climbed on top of me, returning his lips to mine immediately.

Things were really heating up and Kol was just about ready to rip my dress off of me when my phone vibrated from where I had put it in my bra. He looked at it, confused.

"What is that vibrating?" Kol asked, staring at my chest.

"My phone," I answered, pulling it out and wondering why he was so confused. Then, I remembered that he had been daggered for a very long time and had never seen a cell phone before. I quickly tried to explain what it was and when he seemed satisfied with my description, I asked softly, "Were you really daggered all this time?"

He looked a little angry at the mention of his temporary death. "Yes. My brother Niklaus did not like that I had my own opinions and felt the need to dagger me because of it." I looked up at him sympathetically. I leaned up to kiss him, my lips only touching his for a moment before we were interrupted again by another vibration from my phone. I looked at it in annoyance.

There were two messages from Damon. The first read: "Elena is trying to go and talk to Mama Original on her own." The second said: "I think Stefan and Elena are up to something. I could use some backup." I groaned, not wanting to leave Kol, but knowing I should go help my brother.

I pushed Kol away, knowing I wouldn't be able to leave if we continued for much longer. "I need to go help my brother," I said reluctantly.

"No you don't," Kol stated as he returned his lips to my neck. I was debating about whether I should go to Damon or to agree to just staying with him when my phone rang once again. This time it was a call from Caroline. I answered it, much to Kol's annoyance.

"What do you want?" I asked, bothered by all the interruptions.

"Where have you been? I haven't seen you all night and I need to talk to you." She said in a rush. It sounded important, but to Caroline breaking a nail was important, so it was hard to judge.

"Well, I'm kind of busy right now." Kol smirked at my hypocrisy, seeing as I was the one wanting to leave a minute ago.

"Doing what? Liana, please! It's important. It's... Um... About a guy." She said the last part sort of quietly and quickly and I had a pretty good idea of who she was talking about. If I was right, this would be important.

"Alright, I'll meet you outside in a minute." Caroline agreed and I hung up while Kol pouted. "Sorry. Care needs girl time."

"I think I deserve your time more. I haven't seen you in a hundred years. She probably saw you an hour ago." He was still pouting, but he was getting up now.

"I'm sorry, Kol." I got up to stand in front of him and kissed him one last time before leaving. Before I left, I said, "Meet me tonight after the ball at the Grill. We'll figure out where to finish this." I smirked quickly at him and left.

I found Caroline outside petting a horse. "Hey, what's up?" I asked, wondering what exactly was going on.

She turned to look at me and immediately raised an eyebrow. "What the hell have you been doing?" She paused for a minute, looking at me up and down. "Or should I ask who?" I stared at her with my mouth hanging open, wondering how she could possibly know what I've been doing.

"What are you talking about?"

"Come on, if you're going to try denying it, at least fix your hair." I quickly brought my hands up to my hair to feel that it was a bit messy. "So, who's the lucky guy?"

"I didn't have sex with anyone." When Caroline looked at me disbelievingly, I added, "We just made out a little."

"Ohmygosh! Who?!" But I simply shook my head at her.

"Not telling just yet. Maybe later. Anyway, what's going on with you?" I watched as her gaze turned towards the ground in a guilty expression. "Is it about Klaus?" I asked quietly, knowing that this place was crawling with nosy vampires.

She looked up with a shocked expression when I asked that question and opened her mouth to try to deny it, but eventually decided to simply shrug. She seemed to realize that I already figured it was about him. "It's just... He's so charming... And it makes me want to slap him, but it's also endearing. I think-" She cut her confession off abruptly. I could tell she just didn't want to admit it.

"You're starting to have feelings for him?" I guessed the rest of her sentence and she nodded with her mouth firmly snapped shut.

"You can't tell anyone!" She shouted at me and I looked at her, faking a hurt expression.

"As if I would ever tell anyone my best friend's secrets. Anyway, it's okay. You can't control who you fall for. It's something that just happens." I figured that I couldn't exactly judge since I was in love with Klaus' brother, so I simply accepted that Caroline might end up with him. Besides I didn't think it would be so bad. I could already tell that he would never intentionally hurt her. He was falling for her too.

"What about Tyler?" Caroline asked quickly, as if she had forgotten about him until now, which she probably had. I had too.

"We'll just have to deal with that problem when we come to it." Caroline hugged me. When she let go, I asked, "By the way, have you seen Damon?"

"Not since the ball started."

"Great. I have to go find him." I saw over Caroline's shoulder that Klaus was walking toward us, so I decided to leave the two of them alone. "Bye Caroline."

As I walked back into the mansion, I turned back quickly to glance at them. I saw Klaus walking up to Caroline with a smile on his face and Caroline standing there trying to look like she was annoyed with him.

I went back inside, looking for someone to talk to. I saw Kol, but he was talking to his sister so I left him alone. I noticed that Stefan, Damon, and Elena were all conspicuously missing. Then I remembered Damon's text and decided to go looking for them. I sent a quick text to Damon asking him what was going on and where he was. I stumbled through the large mansion, listening through the doors for my brothers' voices. I finally heard them, coming from a room at the end of the hallway I was in. I rushed towards the room because it sounded like they were arguing.

As I walked in, Damon said, "My emotions? How is this even happening right now?"

Stefan retorted with, "Maybe because you care too damn much." Uh oh. This was bad.

"What's going on?" I asked from the doorway. Damon turned around to glare at me, fuming.

"Where the hell have you been?" He asked angrily as he walked towards me.

"I was in the middle of something. You can't expect me to come running to you the second you need help." I was trying to keep a calm head because I realized I probably should have come sooner, but I couldn't stand it when he was nasty to me.

"Well, thanks for all your help." He said sarcastically as he walked past me out the door. I turned on Stefan as he slammed the door.

"What did you do?" Stefan didn't seem to be fazed by anything that was going on. I honestly preferred him the way he was before. He was a complete asshole now.

"I snapped his neck," he stated. "Elena needed to go talk to Esther and he was getting in the way." I was shocked. Stefan was putting Elena in danger. Although I never understood it, he used to love her and would never even consider putting her in this type of situation. What had happened to him?

"Are you aware how crazy you sound right now?" With that, I left my brother in the room by himself.

As I walked back into the main room, Esther began making a toast. I grabbed a glass of champagne from a passing waiter and drank when she finished.

I walked through the ballroom, bored. I couldn't find Kol anywhere. I did see Damon dragging Elena out the door forcefully, though. He was really pissed. I couldn't blame him, though. I would be pissed too. After a few minutes, I spotted Kol across the ballroom, but he was talking to Rebekah again. He looked visibly upset at something. I watched as Rebekah walked away and decided to make my way over to him, but I lost track of him in the crowd. Suddenly, Caroline came up to me.

"Have you seen Matt?" I shook my head and she groaned. "I can't find him anywhere. Can you help me look?"

"Sure." I followed Caroline as we looked for Matt.

We went outside to look and spotted Damon and Elena fighting. Caroline interrupted them, walking up and asking, "Have you guys seen Matt?"

They both shook their heads and Elena asked, "You can't find him?"

Caroline shook her head, beginning to freak out. I noticed Damon walk away as Caroline started speaking. "We're at a party with a bunch of Originals and he's missing. Where could he be?" Elena looked at me, silently asking what to do. I put aside my differences with her temporarily and decided on a plan.

"Come on, Care. Let's go look for him inside." The three of us walked inside, Elena and I looking for any glimpse of Matt as we went along, but we had no luck. Even with the ballroom mostly empty because most people had left already, we caught no sight of him.

Suddenly, we heard a sound like someone falling outside. Elena and I rushed outside at the same time as Stefan and the Originals. Caroline was too distraught to care about what was going on, so she didn't follow us.

Outside, we saw Damon standing beside a body, looking a little crazed. When I looked to see who it was, I froze.

Kol.

Kol's body lay in a heap on the floor and I immediately started freaking out. This couldn't be happening. Not again. He had to be alive. I just found him again and I refused to lose him anytime soon.

As Damon walked away, I vaguely registered Elena walking back towards Stefan to talk. I walked towards Kol's body in a trancelike state, needing to know that he was okay.

As I got closer, I realized there was no stake. I breathed a sigh of relief and had to restrain myself from smiling like an idiot. He was alive. I wasn't going to lose him again. I turned around to talk to Stefan and Elena, but they must have gone back inside because they weren't behind me anymore. There were, however, five angry Originals behind me. Most of them were looking at Kol. A few of them were talking to each other in hushed tones. Only one seemed to realize I was still standing there.

Elijah had a look of curiosity on his face as he looked at me. He looked like he was thinking, probably wondering why I had moved closer to his brother and why I was still there.

Only one thought crossed my mind as I realized I had been caught.

Run.

And I did.

**A/N: Sorry about taking so long, but school is over now so hopefully I'll update more often =) I hope you liked this chapter. Let me know what you thought!**


End file.
